A Thanksgiving Feast
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: A one shot based on the 6x08 promo and Blair asking "Did someone order a Thanksgiving spread?"


A one shot based on the promo for 6x08 and Blair asking "Did someone order a Thanksgiving spread?" This is pure smut and nothing more. Hope you all enjoy and of course I own nothing.

* * *

Blair stood in the elevator of the Empire Hotel and watched the numbers tick off as it took her up to the penthouse apartment. She adjusted her braids so they fell over her shoulders just so. She had given Chuck the space he needed. She had allowed him to wallow in his self-doubt and self-pity for a full forty eight hours and then some but now she had had enough. She wasn't old Blair anymore. She wasn't going to be the girl that let him push her away. They were meant to be together. She loved him and she knew he loved her. Nothing else mattered. And now that their bloody pact was null and void she had decided to take matters into her own hands. It was going to be a Thanksgiving to remember.

The doors opened and she was greeted by complete silence. She entered the foyer and crossed the hall. Her first stop was the living room and she was surprised to see him sitting on the couch drink in hand, dressed in a silk robe and pajamas. She could tell from the amount of scotch missing from the bottle that he was well on his way to getting good and drunk.

She stopped in front of him and slowly began unbuttoning her coat. The look of shock on Chuck's face would've made her laugh under ordinary circumstances. She let the coat fall to the floor revealing to him her costume underneath.

She was dressed as a Native American princess complete with arm bands, beads and turquoise jewelry. The skirt of the said costume stopped mid-thigh. She watched as Chuck swallowed hard.

She smiled seductively at him. "Did someone order a Thanksgiving spread?"

Chuck's eyes roamed over her body as he took a long sip of his drink. He sat back and smirked at her. "Not much in the mood for a whole spread but I would love some pie."

Her eyes locked with his and she literally felt her heart skip a beat. Only Chuck Bass had the power to make her feel this way.

She walked around the coffee table and reached out for the glass in his hand. She set it aside.

"Well you happen to be in luck because it's the only thing I brought."

She watched as he reached out with his left hand and ran it up the outside of her right thigh. It disappeared under her skirt and she let out a little scream as he pulled her lace thong down with a hard tug. She gingerly stepped out of the scrap of fabric and allowed him to pull her down onto him.

She straddled him as she settled herself onto his lap. She pushed her hands through his hair and captured his mouth with hers. Immediately she felt like she was on fire. It had been six long months since she had kissed this man and she was like a starving person set before a feast. She simply couldn't get enough. She didn't care that he tasted of scotch and something even stronger. All she cared about was being wrapped in his arms and devoured by passion.

She felt him fumbling with her beaded top. She was just about to pull back to help him when she heard a tear and beads went scattering across the floor. He pushed what was left of the fabric and beads from her body.

He removed his mouth from hers and she protested with a groan. His eyes went to her now bared breasts and suddenly it was like a dam had broken. He started kissing her neck working his way down to her right breast. He captured the erect nipple in his mouth and sucked gently for a minute before biting down firmly just the way she liked it.

Her head fell back as he moved to her left breast taking it fully into his mouth. The moan that escaped from her parted lips just encouraged him all the more.

He moved his mouth back up to her collarbone. When he came to the spot where her neck met her shoulder he sucked down hard marking her. She would discover the purple bruise later that day when she dressed for dinner causing her to choose a high buttoned and beribboned blouse. But in the moment she was oblivious to everything except how fantastic he was making her feel.

His mouth returned to hers as his hands disappeared once again under her skirt. His tongue plunged deep into her mouth as he pushed two fingers deep into her center. She was almost embarrassed by how wet and ready she was for him. That's what six months of celibacy would get you. She nearly came after the second plunge into her depths.

Next thing she knew she was being pushed back onto the couch.

He covered her with his body thrusting his hips forward against her hot, wet core. She could feel his arousal through the thin silk of his pajama bottoms.

"I'm ready for my pie now."

He kissed a trail down her neck, between her breasts and over her stomach. He placed her left leg over the back of the couch and then lifted her right onto his shoulder. Her skirt flipped back and up onto her stomach.

He glanced up at her and Blair was completely gone. He took a deep breath.

"You smell amazing and I know you'll taste even better."

Blair felt a blush creep up her neck and onto her cheeks. "Chuck," she whispered, "please."

Next thing she knew his mouth was between her legs and his talented tongue was working its magic. It wasn't even two minutes later and she was having one of the best orgasms of her life.

He was smirking at her as he knelt between her legs. "My, my, someone was awfully eager." He quickly took off his robe tossing it aside.

She reached out for him pulling him down and on top of her. "You have no idea." Her arms wrapped around him and she ran her hands under his pajama top and over his back. His skin felt hot to her touch.

He covered her mouth once again with his own and she could taste herself on his tongue. She ran her hands back down his back and into his pajama pants pushing them down to free him.

She then separated from his mouth. He looked down at her questioningly.

"What is it Blair?"

She placed her hands onto either side of his face. "I want you to promise me that we will never wait six months to be together again. Hell I don't want it to ever be six weeks or even six days. Promise me."

"I promise. What were we thinking?" He kissed her. "Six hours is too long."

He thrust forward and was buried deep inside her in an instant. She sighed contentedly as she pulled him even closer to her.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear as her arms tightened around his neck.

He kissed her bare shoulder. "I love you too."

After that there was no more talking. Chuck being the ever proficient lover made sure she reached her climax again before himself. Blair had never felt more complete or whole in her life.

He collapsed on top of her and she didn't mind the weight of him at all. It actually felt comforting. He laid his head against her breasts as she played with his hair. Neither one could've moved even if they had wanted to.

They were both quiet as they caught their breath.

"I'm sorry." He broke the silence first. "I shouldn't have pushed you away. I don't know what I was thinking."

She leaned up and placed a kiss to the top of his head. "You were being a stubborn ass. But I love you anyway."

He kissed the valley between her breasts. "I know I don't say it often enough but I love you too, Blair, more than anything else in this world. I'd be completely lost without you."

She pushed a hand through his hair and massaged the back of his head. "Well it's a good thing I'm not going anywhere then, isn't it?"

He lifted himself up slightly. "You are most definitely not going anywhere for the next hour or so at least." He covered her mouth with his just as she was about to protest.

They were supposed to be at Serena and Dan's for dinner in forty five minutes. As she felt his arousal once again against her thigh she realized they were going to be more than fashionable late and she didn't care one bit.


End file.
